Castles & Kings
by Bruna Britti
Summary: A medieval story of love, magic and hope.
1. Prologue

The world was no longer the same since someone uttered the word "Witch". There is no date or record of when or where they have had said this for the first time, though rumors that have spread were, truly, as different as possible

Among them stood out since the simples until the most absurd. Sometimes crueler, others exaggerated. All them with some truth. The year was 1103, and London was terrified. These "devil worshipers", as it had been called by the "normals", they were causing panic to the point of friends no longer recognize each other. Neighbors wary glances begun, and men and women found themselves stuck in their own fear. Someone had said that was the "darkness time".

This picture became worse. The fear has growing. Terror has become quite to the point of not only people look strange to each other, but also they began to chase themselves. Differently of race, age or sex, at any time, anyone could be accused of being "in cahoots with the devil." Many died as witches, others with as really one, but all with the same common fate: The bonfire. It was a fact that even innocent people do not have escaped this sad fate.

However, the reality of chaos has taken alarming proportions in the evening, when Philip, the same whose man gave permission to game against the wizards - and had done this with a smile on your face - He saw with his own eyes it would be the night of his death. Yes, a man always knew when it was on the brink of an abyss.

The fire was growing in many places of the city, the picture could not be less than a horror movie. Peasants had shouted, but there was no where to hide. Nobody knew, but that night was destined to make history... or perhaps they knew, as well as King Phillip.

He was on the throne, with apparent calmness of an ordinary night. But who really knew him, well knew what was going through his mind. Could he to pretend to be calm when so visible were his attitudes? He was scared. Very scared. By raising his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow it was impossible do not to see that his hands were trembling. Around the king everybody looked away as a sign of compassion.

- Lord! - the advisor ran and almost tripped over his own legs when emerged in the great hall. There were present the strongest warriors whose Phillipe has gathered at the last moment . It was true that many had abandoned their king in that war, and - now mercenaries - had joined in the group who marched against Phillipe.

The man avoided looking at each of the faces, knowing well that it would shatter his heart, seeing defeat written over those faces. By more than braves they were, at the bottom felt and knew they had lost the war. Therefore the advisor walked until stop in front of the throne, kneeling, as a sign of respect for the man who had followed and admired by all these years with pride.

- Stand up - the king said, the advisor was surprised to feel his voice oddly safe - I believe there is no more time for such formalities.

He nodded.

- Lord, I'm not bringing you good news. - he knew that Phillipe would hate it if he would were not directly to the point. With regret, he gave him the bomb he was carrying in his hands. - They invaded the west side, your majesty. They are ... are ... entering the fortress.

The murmur was inevitable, and Phillipe has not showed a sign by the comment. It was almost as if the counselor had told him a banal story.

- Which one? - Phillipe asked with a slight arch of his eyebrow. But he feared already know the answer when the counselor did not answer. There was a scorching silence, where the deep sigh of Phillipe echoed in the hall. He closed his eyes.

- Louis - murmured with bitterness.

Any layman knew of the fight between the brothers, and that without a shadow of doubt was being the perfect opportunity for Louis to snatch of anyway at once to the throne. What he dosen't ever imagined, however, was that Louis preferred to join to the wizards, rather than try into an agreement with him.

Outside, the noise deafening attracted the attention of everyone, and for a moment, just for a moment he forgot the pain of betrayal for concentrate on the bigger problem he had in his hands. Cries of terror echoed and were getting closer, the sound of blade against blade they made the king to think if they were using sword just for fun, for he knew these were much powerful with wands in their hands instead sword.

- Oh, damn! - One of them shouted, and several faces have turned towards door. The strong sounds on the gate were like a funeral sound of battle that soon would happen between the mens agains witches.

Phillipe almost laughed. Almost. The world falling at his feet, but the stupor prevented him of thinking clearly. Month ago, then perhaps he would have conducted the situation differently. Remorse? Guilt? Any of these feelings was strong in his mind. A month ago, and would have thought carefully before waging a war with the wizards.

He felt strong fingers tighten his shoulders. Marcus, a very tall man with black hair and one of the most loyal men, spoke with pleading voice.

- Lord, I beg you to reconsider my request! Please!

- No! I will not leave this castle! - The king shouted. His anger, suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of running away like a cornered rabbit. He stood up, surprising everyone, with long strides toward the door.

Marcus looked at him, incredulously, shaking his head with pity.

- Sorry, I can not afford it! - he have announced. Then Marcus turned to give orders to the guards - Take the king go until the passage behind the tapestry in his room. Force him if necessary!

But nobody moved along, and the laughter of the king echoed through the hall.

- You are very loyal sir, but you seem to have forgotten that the witches took the secret passageways? The hidden door behind the dungeon? Do you think they no longer expect in the end of this passage you refers to? No Marcus, - said, - Even if it was my will, the witches have already taken everything, and my brother helps . I'm already a dead man - he added.

At this moment the gates opened with a deafening roar. Everything happened too fast. Men were thrown into the air like puppets, while witches were appearing with wands into fists, shouting spells, casting themselves with swords on battle of life and death with these "muggles" humans. Within seconds the room had become a war scenario

Philippe II didn't hid himself, he came forward with his sword and fought hard, not knowing that the fate has had to set apart him the worst of the life. Casting a sidelong look at, he saw the man of darkness, who all feared. His name was Voldemort. At his side was Marcus, dead.

There was a protracted struggle. In the end, he had lost and accepted defeat.

Some points:

1) English is not my first language, so forgive me if you find (a lot) of mistakes here. :)

2) Please, if you really liked this fan fic, let me know this with a comment (and if you didn't, ok, let me know too). That's really important to me.

3) I'll try to be the most loyal of the Harry Potter's history. I promise.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

- Back to the Castle -

_Some time ago…_

In those days, rain and bleak cold were not something new. After all, the winter was indeed coming, the next days would be even worse , and James Potter was aware of this, even so he could not avoid curse to be under the rain, all drenched and froze. Beside him was Sirius and Remus, their condition were as bad as the poor James. The three have held their wands on hands and they flowed into the darkness with their black capes covering them from head to toe.

James was patient while waiting for the gate, in his front, open. Still could not believe in the great luck that the three had in not being caught. He had needed to kill a guard, but what was one of them, compared to many others who were making night-watch, at the moment?

The noise on the other side of the door took him out to his musings, and seconds later the door was opened by a boy who dressed as a peasant. He did not seem surprised by the presence of foreign visitors that time of night.

- Come on. The Lord is waiting you. - Said, his voice almost a whisper.

And yet, nobody would have heard the boy, even yelling at the four winds. A thunder echoed nearby while Sirius, Remus and James were quick to enter into in something like a narrow corridor and plunged in gloom.

- Perhaps it's a trap, Jame. - Sirius finally said what was on his mind all the time. - Look, I do not want to be a killjoy, but this smells me a set-up.

He's right, James. - Remus protested

James remained silent, in his own thought. He admitted that the reason that led him and his squires - not less so their faithful friends - to that place was nothing enlightening. A letter from a soldier serving the king, sent by messenger two days ago, exactly, did James think, at first, that it was all a mistake. But then, the name "Pearce" written very quickly at the end of the letter, shook somewhere in his memory. Pearce was a known, he would say almost a friend, but a long time ago they didn't see each other.

- We will not precipitate us - he finally said with sincerity - Whatever that Pearce wants, we came here to find out, is not?

The two men shook their heads, the boy looked fascinated to that trio of gentlemen who carried swords and wands in their hands. Never before had seen wizards so closely.

They crossed the aisle in silence. Sirius swore that time or another had heard the sound of rodents, but was not sure. This don't mattered at the end when the darkness was replaced by a light from the window of a huge lounge, emptiness, the exception only of a desk and a wooden bench carved in rich detail.

- My lord asked you wait here, until he can come and see you. - The boy warned.

James was about to ask why they could not find Pearce at the time, but the boy had disappeared on the same place where they had entered.

- Good, - scoffed Sirius - You have just entered a trap, Sir James!

- Why don't you disturb other one, Sirius? - James growled.

In the letter, Pearce had said a few words. The chancellor had said only that Potter should remember him for old times, and it was time to charge him an old favor. Also added be necessary that meeting would be the dead of night, in the King's castle, by the side entrance where the employees used it. Further, a note at the end demanded that description was indispensable, but at the same time we would need some reinforcement.

Well, Sirius and Remus had seemed him a great reinforcement.

James almost don't remembered himself of Pearce and the old times wich he referred. At the time he wasn't yet married to Lilian, a fact who would take two or three years after the incident that almost had taken his life. Pearce had saved his skin. Was not lying when said he owed a favor.

The minutes had passed like hours in that place. Remus kept his calm demeanor, while Sirius it was opposite. He was about to open a hole in the ground by moving from one place to another, all the time. James thought of say to his friend to calm down, but knew it would be useless.

The chimes at midnight rang in church nearby, the bell echoing like the thunder that occasionally appeared through the window. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the three men, the front door opened slightly.

- James! Thanks God!

Pearce was so different that James surprised himself asking if that man was the same who saved his life once. He was older, of course, now with some white hairs on black hair. The wrinkles had increased, as well his belly.

He had not noticed the hooded man who came after, not before your friends have brandished their wands against the stranger. Surprise appeared on the Pearce's face in front the nothing warm reception, but James raised his arm, asking, on a silent gesture, to keep their wands on their waists. Very reluctantly, both of them obeyed their lord.

Pearce was relieved. He crossed the distance and embraced James as they if were two inseparable best friends. James did not responded with much affection, just patted the shoulder of the man.

- I'm so sorry for keep you waiting, I hadn't choice. - he moved away and waved to Sirius and Remus. Then, his eyes were focused on James - I appreciate you had come, my good old friend. I do not even know where to start!

- What do you think in introduce this guy? - Sirius made a gestured with his head, indicating the man who still was hooded.

- Ah ... good, yes, of course. - Said the cleric - But why not start by explaining a few things?

The three left Pearce to speak, after all this, had been the main reason for they being there. Their curiosities spoke as loud as the wonder and amazement that invaded each of them after the explanation. Pearce was expecting this kind of reaction, and was not surprised to hear Sirius cursing and Remus shaking his head negatively, a gesture of someone that did not believe in a single word.

- You can just be kidding, right?

- No, I'm not.

- This is ridiculous - Sirius said, angrily. - Are you saying that this man in my front is...

- Does the king knows? - Remus asked, in his turn.

- Louis ascended the throne today, isn't? Obviously, he knows. He tried to kill him. I saved him.

- Remove his hood. - James spoke with authoritative tone.

It wasn't necessary Pearce obey him, the man pulled his hood and James stared at whom was in his front. A murmur of astonishment came from Sirius and Remus

- I beg you to take him out the castle, safely, until yours, James - The man continued. - It's the favor for which you are here tonight.

James took a step forward.

- You're asking me too much, old friend.

There was silence for some time, where no one spoke. The men in front of them was no more than twentysomething, maybe neither this age group had yet reached. His hair was dirty and embarrassed, it was clear that much time had passed till the last time someone cut and cared them. Does he spoke?

- Pearce, you ask to betray my king.

- No. - denied the man - I ask you to take care of the security of the future King of England.

Later, James was not sure how he had come to accept that proposal so absurd. Outside, Pettiew was waiting with four horses. Riding on the horses, the five men departed as quickly as possible from that place.

The night was the coldest of the year, they had to camp anywhere on the forest, but they took care that the place they had chosen was far enough from London. They left the horses tied up, specially on that night, they didn't made a bonfire, nor used their wands to keep warm, because they believed that all care would be little.

They had agreed that the vigil would be made each hour. Sirius was the first. The others made makeshift beds with their wands, trying to make possible for a pile of leaves turn itself into beds. However, Sirius, was leaning against a trunk, his eyes well open and ready for any sign of danger.

The boy who was now under the protection of the men was lying down, but his eyes were open, probably the boy would not sleep that night. Although many young boys of that age were pages¹, even others that were about to be knights, the boy they were protecting looked so scared and out of the real world around him that looked as if he had never seen or camped in a forest before.

- You speak? - Sirius asked suddenly. The boy looked up, but did not answer.

- Can you write or read?

Silence.

- Well, well, we're making progress. - Scoffed. - I do not want to be boring, but I'm still impressed. James is risking his own neck, and I do not understand why we never heard of you before.

- Leave him alone. - he heard James say.

Sirius, in turn, sighed, but he dared not challenge. The next morning, the men were again on the dirt road, under their horses, going trough the road that was basically a shortcut to the Potter's Castle. The sun, although weak, made the men more animated.

Hours had passed without any problem. At one point the group split. Sirius stayed with the boy, not willingly, since he clearly did not like his company. Pettiew stayed further back, in order to cover the rear, and James and Remus would stay there, to foil if someone by chance would follow them. Until then it seemed to James a good plan, but Sirius did not like it. Now, some hours later, Could sense that someone was following the boy and he.

Said and done. Everything happened very fast. The men, four in all, jumped from the bushes, brandishing swords and with dangerous shiny in their eyes. Sirius had a hand holding the reins of the horse, while the other was in his pocket, squeezing hard the wand. He grunted.

- We are farmers, we have no money. Please do not hurt us.

It was not of his nature to beg, neither would do now. He was staging. The men were dressed in costumes as simple villagers, and perhaps if they believed that the boy and he were just like them, then maybe they would let them pass. But one of them smiled maliciously, and suddenly the boy, upon his horse, began to shake his arms frantically.

- What? Oh shit ... I have no time with guesses, little boy. What the hell are you saying?

- I believe, sir peasant - one said - that the boy is saying that we came to take him back to the castle. More specifically, the dungeon, where he should have never left.

Then the man smiled, displaying a row of rotten teeth and a promise in his eyes.

* * *

Everything seemed very quiet.

Indeed, not everything. The grunt of the soldiers under the walls could be heard occasionally, as well as the teeth and bones snapping of cold . One of them rubbed his palms, a vain attempt to ward off the cold that plagued the Potter's Castle. And while everyone dreamed of a warm fireplace and a good wine, knew that they could only enjoy such pleasure when the carriage finally arrived.

The cold was so much that some of them barely felt their fingers, and those who felt, vainly they attempted warm them. A man coughed strong, another sneezed. The scene was anything but welcoming. Besides the cold, everyone was apprehensive and nervous.

- Any sign? - Asked one of the men.

The other shook his head.

For nearly two days this scene was repeated. There were times when they made shifts between them, when they could no longer keep awake to patrol, or those who had families and needed to return to their cozy homes at the end of the night. But many remained steadfast in their posts, because they shared the same feeling of apprehension that all of the Potter's Castle had: while the chariot does not appear, no one would be quiet.

It was just on the third day that the scenario has changed. The chatelaine, more than apprehensive, climbed the stairs toward the soldiers, with heart in her hand. That morning, her dress was in a green hue, unadorned. A cape of animal skin over the shoulders protected her from the cold, her hair held in a bun tight and straight shoulders , like a true lady of the castle ... However, inside, Lilian felt a hole in his heart.

She approached of one of the men.

- Any news of my husband? Of his men?

- No, my lady. - lamented one of the soldiers. Lillian noted that many of them were carrying sad faces, as in fact, had lost all hopes.

After all, who would not have? Certainly that she was the only who kept praying every night for Thiago back safe and sound in this mission. Lillian put her hand in her neck, where rested a gold pendant, whose husband had given her on her wedding day. James had told her that the jewelry was to remember him when he were away, hunting, on a real mission or whatever the occasion. And although she adored her pendant, she preferred, a thousand times rather, that her husband was there beside her, hugging her.

- Lady, why do you not rest a little? - The soldier said, taking out her from her reveries - You are a little pale, and soon will start to rain. If something happens, we'll call you immediately.

- I'm fine. - She lied.

However, it made no sense to continue there, where at most could disrupt the patrol. Aware of this, Lilian pressed the cloak to her chest, took a deep breath and began to turn around. She felt sick just by thinking that something might have happened to the Thiago's mission.

A shriek stopped her heart. Turning around, one man shouted excited, pointing to the skyline. The others had piled into each other to see who was approaching the castle, and posted guards in the towers sounded the trumpets to alert that someone was coming.

Good Lord... Thiago!

Lily did not wait for the answer. Quick as a fox, ran down the stairs and ran toward the gates, hand on heart. Before the men could warn her of the caution, she ran off the field.

Thiago felt the weight of his friend on his chest, but he held Sirius firmly in the saddle, taking care for the little asleep knight do not fall and suffers more than he had endured. The Sirius' head rested on his left shoulder, as an inert bag of flour.

Behind them came Remos Lupin, Peter and two other men, and a carriage that followed them in certain distance, where they carried their precious cargo. After almost a month away, see the Potter's Castle was a nice blessing for Jame's eyes.

- You are only seeing, scabious? - Exclaimed softly, affectionate - We're almost there. Hold on just a little.

- Are you see, man? - Exclaimed softly, affectionate - We're almost there. Hold on just a little.

He surprised himself when Sirius moaned. He thought that his friend, until then, was unconscious.

- A bed ... I need ... a ...

- You will have everything you want in a few seconds, man. Just a little more. - He repeated again, this time with the serious voice tone. If Sirius had asked lavenders and a harem, he would have promised to bring those things too ... although he was not sure how would get both.

The truth is that Sirius did not look good, and it worried him. Sirius was like a brother to him. His face was covered in sweat, certainly had a fever ... Moreover, there was a serious wound on his shoulder. Definitely came to the conclusion that it hadn't look good.

Thiago had tried use magic on this case, at least to relieve the pain that Sirius was feeling. He cursed in low voice when remembered of the attack they suffered, on the road. By the way they had been approached; he was certain that had not dealt with bandits, but a planned attack by men, whose cargo they were looking for. The result was that Sirius had nearly been killed to protect what had inside the carriage.

- Is that Lilian? - Remus asked, pointing to someone approaching at quickly.

Behind Lilian came other men, nobody have waited they reached the gates. Before he could realize, had dismounted and Lilian was in his arms. Hardly had time to give Sirius to his men, and ordered to take him inside.

- Oh god ... god ... god ... I've missed you! Oh my god ...

- Honey, if you continue, you will break my ribs. - James joked, hugging his wife and burying his face in her hair.

They stayed embraced for some time. When then, realizing that the wife's cheek was wet, he took a step back and stared at her with worried eyes.

- Do not cry. It's okay now.

- I thought ...

- Shhh. - He put a finger to her lips - let's not talk about it. Would be possible you get a servant to care of Sirius?

She readily assented.

Calmer, Lilian hugged Pettiew and Lupin, then Thiago accompanied her to the castle entrance where soldiers and peasants - even some knights on the support of James - were waiting to greet him. With great joy they saw the lord of the castle was alive, though he was apparently exhausted and very tired.

Someone unobservant would not have saw the carriage, which has stopped at the side gate. Lilian, with watchful eye, wisely decided to ask the husband later.

The next few hours in the Potter's Castle was literally a feast. Tense faces now were relieved, a place once replete by the heavy atmosphere was now cause for happiness. Lillian took her husband until the room and left him while the page was withdrawing his armor. In less than an hour she had arranged accommodations for Lupin and Pettiew and also all the things necessary for their accommodations.

She tried to find her son, but when someone told her he was hunting - most probably with Ron, a village boy whose mother helped constantly at the castle, and that Lily saw her as a friend. - knew the two would only come back at night or the next morning. Usually the hunts took days, even weeks, and Harry was out already for four nights.

In thinking about Harry, she smiled while walked through the main hall, going toward the guest rooms to check the Sirius' health. Harry could be described as different from an ordinary boy, a pride for her. He was tall, blue eyes, his sense of protection sometimes exaggerated and their duty by the other - taken so seriously by the boy - made Lilian become a protective mother, while James constantly told her that the boy was just acting like a knight he would be one day.

But it was not her fault, she thought. Have her child beside her, after so many years, really transformed any mother into a lion. Until then the boy had been living with relatives in a castle that looked like a dump. The idea was that Harry was there to begin his training as a knight. Initially, Valter had smiled and said that would provide for Harry all the training that the boy needed. She never imagined, however, that the husband of his sister it was a fake. Soon they had discovered that Vernon had not only prohibited Harry to make magic, other boys too, as well as had explored them to work on the field. James had given a good lesson to him. At least the Lord would have trouble every time that he would sit down.

Her thoughts turned to reality when she entered the room where Sirius was. The fireplace was lit and was surprised to find a village's healer beside the bed, sitting on a wooden bench.

- How is he? - Lilian asked.

The healer smiled, showing some rotten teeth. She was a short, robust woman.

- I've seen worse. Lord Potter made a good job with his magic, but sometimes you need normal hands to heal people. - She spoke in a tone which showed certain contempt.

Lillian knew the healer was not someone who hated magic. She neither hated, but nor was appreciative of the art.

- For how long he'll be unconscious?

- He fainted just now, kept calling for a boy ... whom he is referring to, lady?

Lillian shrugged. Boy? Had not seen anyone besides the four men and a few soldiers who had accompanied the group since they entered on Potter's land. But there were no boys among them, not that had eyes had seen.

She left the room and returned to where her husband was, but stopped at the door upon hearing the Lupin's voice.

- How is he? - James asked, his voice worried.

- Still on the carriage, sir. - Remus replied.

- The boy did not want to go out and looked very scared - said a third voice, perhaps one of the soldiers of her husband.

Lilian frowned.

- Do you think the castle is safe? The little boy could not move freely here.

- He can not move at anywhere. - James said, and then he said - do you saw his face? Would be recognized wherever he go on. No wonder if the young man had spent his entire life at the dungeon. - There was a pause in which Lily swore, for the noise, that James was smiling - Please, Remus, could you please open the door so I can explain my curious wife whom, exactly, we're talking about.

* * *

¹ - In Brazil, "page" is a boy at the Middle Ages who did jobs for a Duke or someone else in the castle. I don't know if "page" is correct in English.

* * *

**Hey, I'm here again. =) First chapter, I hope you have enjoyed!**

**Again, sorry if you found a lot of mistakes here. I have been working on my English.**

**I know, I know, I had promised be as loyal of the Harry Potter's history as I could, but… I love James! I always thought how would be his relationship with his son if he had survived… so, you'll see this here.;)**

**Please… comments, comments. **** If you didn't like, let me know. ^^ (and let me know if you like as well). Comments make me translate next chapters.**


End file.
